


Glasses

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Deals, Embarrassment, Fluff, Glasses, Glasses problems, Glasses! Sam, Hints of sexual acts, I am not writing smut, I need sleep, Lucifer and Gabriel love Sam with glasses, M/M, Nicknames, Noodles, Shy! Sam, Sly! Gabriel, Sly! Lucifer, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer would just not leave him alone because of his glasses. Sam has no idea; they were just glasses. Why would they concern them so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Just hints of sexual acts and cursing. ^^
> 
> I don't own SPN or its characters. 
> 
> I thought this song was much more sexual than it actually was. In fact, it's not sexual at all. It's just Luka's panting that makes it much more more awkward than it actually is. 
> 
> Sorry if Lucifer is really OCC, I have a hard time writing him. >>
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Guys, cut it out!" 

Sam whined, blushing madly behind a worn open book. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose, glaring at the angel and fallen angel across from him, who were both smirking mischievously. 

The young man, angel and fallen angel were at the library. Sam had claimed he needed to do research for an upcoming hunt and his boyfriends decided to tag along to either help or annoy him; Sam wasn't sure. 

But it seemed pretty much like the latter.

Gabriel and Lucifer were on the other side of the bookshelf, Gabriel's head resting on top of a vacant shelf. Lucifer was beside him, arms crossed. 

"But, Sam~! You're glasses make you look so damn fu-"

"Finish that sentence at your own peril." 

Sam was barley able to get the sentence out, his face turned redder if possible and he started shaking in embarrassment. 

"Oh. Seems like little Sammy is embarrassed, brother." 

"He's so cute, ain't he?" 

Sam huffed in annoyance, grabbing the book he needed and stomping off towards another aisle. Lucifer and Gabriel followed behind him immediately, sly grins on their faces. 

Lucifer came up beside Sam when he stopped at a certain shelf, his body pressing against Sam's and Gabriel on his other side. Sam instantly froze and glared at the two beside him. 

"Do you two mind?" 

"No."

"Not at all." 

Lucifer lifted a finger to come up beside Sam's glasses. He leaned in, breathing out slowly causing the glasses to fog up. Gabriel did the same on the other side, grinning when Sam shivered. 

"Guys, cut it out. Do you know how irritating it is to have your glasses fog up all the time?" 

Sam snapped, stepping away from the two. Eyes narrowing he took his glasses off and cleaned them with his blue, plaid shirt. "Seriously, with you two around I'll have to clean my glasses every five seconds."

Gabriel stepped forward, grabbing Sam's wrists gently but firmly, leaning in he whispered in Sam's ear seductively. 

"Don't act like you don't like it. You'll even love it when we do it in bed." 

Sam blushed so hard he was positive steam came out of his ears. He stepped away from Gabriel, bumping into the book shelf behind him. He recovered quickly though and put his glasses on and made a mad dash for the door. 

"I-I'll see you later...!" 

 

The trio ended up going to a nearby noodle place for lunch. Sam rented out the books to read later when Gabriel and Lucifer weren't being so... Distracting.

Lucifer smirked at Gabriel, before running his foot down Sam's leg casually as the other man was talking to the waitress. He jumped in surprise before sending a glare Lucifer's way. Lucifer shrugged, feigning innocence. The waitress looked between the three uncertainly, murmuring something then quickly leaving. 

Sam kicked Lucifer in the shin, brows furrowed. "Seriously, guys, knock it off." He hissed. 

Gabriel took no heed to this warning though and nonchalantly put a arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling him to his chest. "Oh, Luci, don't bully the poor baby..." Gabriel cooed, taking Sam's glasses off of his nose and playing with them. Sam huffed; what is up with these two today? Sure, they've acted annoying in public before, but this was just ridiculous. 

"Okay... That's it." 

Sam sat up and snatched his black rimmed glasses from Gabriel, putting them on his nose. "What the hell is up with you two today?" 

"You really don't know?" Lucifer sounded uncharacteristically surprised. "You're wearing glasses." Sam cocked a brow. "I don't understand." 

"Baby Moose, we've NEVER seen you with glasses before. We never even knew you needed them!" 

Gabriel declared, poking Sam's glasses carefully. Sam slapped his hand away, an irk mark appearing on his cheek. 

"Don't tap the glass, Gabe, they hate it when you do that." 

Sam kicked Lucifer in the shin once more, gritting his teeth. "I'm not a fish, dick." 

"Of course, Puppy Moose. You're much, much cuter than a fish."

Sam didn't get a chance to reply. The waitress returned with their food, smiling in a friendly way as to not appear rude. Sam knew she was uncomfortable because she left quite quickly. 

"You know, you're both assholes. You made that poor girl terrified."

Sam sighed, picking up a piece of steaming hot noodle with his spoon. He frowned after chewing, realising his glasses fogged up due to condensation. He sighed yet again, ripping his glasses off of his face in irritation, he set them on the table gently. 

"Aww, Sammy. I love you with your glasses on. Gives you this shy nerd vibe." 

Gabriel commented, taking a sip of coke. 

"He always gives off that vibe in bed though, little brother." 

Sam jumped, kicking Lucifer in the shin once more. His face red, he whispered across the table. 

"Can you not talk about this stuff in public?" 

"Is this embarrassing you, Sammy?" 

"No shit, Sherlock." 

"We can stop-"

"Good." 

"You didn't let me finish... We can stop, if you promise to blow us both tonight at the same time." 

Sam swore he was going to die by heat overload. "Huh?" They couldn't be serious, right? And why were they talking about this in a public place? Don't they have any decency? Sam knew they were Angels, but this is ridiculous. 

"And you have to wear your glasses for the rest of the day." 

"Then and only then will we stop teasing you and talking about sex in public." 

Gabriel finished, shoving a tangled mess of noodle into his mouth. Sam's jaw literally hit the table in shock. Lucifer reached forward and closed it shut, smirking and winking at Sam seductively. 

"Well, Sam, what's it gonna be?" 

They were serious. 

Holy mother of God, they're serious. 

Sam really didn't want to have anymore conversations regarding sex in public in case anyone heard. People were nosy nowadays; always poking their noses into someone else's business with no regrets. Plus, Sam could barely get out a reply to the sexual innuendos Gabriel and Lucifer were spewing. Meaning he couldn't explain if someone overheard and decided to make a unnecessary comment. Wearing glasses all day wasn't that bad, in fact, Sam liked wearing glasses; you could say he had a fetish for glasses. It was the activity he would have to do later that made him reconsider. It wouldn't be that bad, right? They would be in the comfort of their own room and no one but them would know. 

That seems much better than some stranger overhearing one of their conversations regarding sex.

"So, Sammich, what's it gonna be?" 

"Fine... I'll wear the glasses all day and... Do you-know-what later... Tonight." 

Lucifer's and Gabriel's grin couldn't be anymore wider and slyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys. But I can't write smut. I get way too embarrassed to write it, I can write limes but that's it. You can make a second smutty part if you want regarding the things with the blow jobs and stuff. God, I feel awkward just typing this... >


End file.
